


Yearning

by Anonymous



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There was something peculiar about the man, something he could not understand.





	Yearning

It was a dream come true when Brian discovered he had been accepted to work for Polygon. He had made creative video cover letters in the past, but they didn’t lead anywhere until now. Never in his wildest dreams did he expect to possibly work with his favorite Polygon video producer and yearlong crush, Patrick Gill.

It was difficult to pinpoint when and how he won his heart. It slowly began when Brian discovered Polygon and the positive community that came with it. It continued with watching several series on their website and indulging the joyous content, but the one person that always stood out to him was Patrick Gill. There was something peculiar about the man, something he could not understand.

Brian’s heart always jumped with delight when a new video produced by Pat published. The more he consumed his content, the more he fell in love. In love with his laugh and the way he covers his mouth, leaning his head back. In love with his lusciously long hair Pat habitually ran his hand through. In love with his defined face and scruffy beard. Hell, to top it all, in love with his body and subtle muscular frame. Everything about him was beautiful and it wasn’t fair.

His hyperfixation increased with each passing video, with each selfie Pat posted on Twitter. The man was gorgeous, and Brian’s admiration grew.

Brian often found himself capturing screenshots of most videos Pat was in, saving his upmost favorites into a special folder he frequently opened.

It was one of those nights Brian found himself alone in his home for the weekend, sitting on his bed unable to concentrate on a project, too busy browsing through his favorite folder. _God_ , why did Pat have to look so fucking hot. His defined jawline, his neck, his collarbones that popped through his tees. Fuck, it was too much.

Brian found himself staring at a shirtless photo of Pat he unexpectedly found when eagerly searching for more content. Defined collarbones, attractively broad shoulders, lean chest, and his hair and beard surprisingly short. He didn’t look much older than 25 and appeared to be part of an old photoshoot Pat must have participated with his college friends.

Brian wished he could kiss him, run his hands through his hair, brush his fingers across his defined chest. He undid and unzip his jeans, hastily pulling out his cock. He ogled at the photo, slowly giving himself long strokes.

“Patrick…” He sighed, wishing Pat would ravage him, wishing he’d kiss him, run his hands through his hair and body, use his lips to leave visible deep red marks on his skin to let people know Brian was his.

His free hand felt up his chest, his moans more vocal. “Fuck, Pat…” He murmured, pinching his own nipples hard as his grip tightened around his cock, rolling his hips.

His dazed eyes locked to the photo. If only he were here, if only he’d be the one stroking his cock, whispering filth into his ear, calling him a fucking slut for getting off so easily.

Brian’s hand roamed to his neck, moving up to his jaw, his thumb brushing over his lips. He inserted his index finger into his mouth, sluggishly sucking. He added another, then another, until he found himself thrusting them deep inside, imagining himself sucking Pat’s cock. He wanted his mouth to feel raw and used, wanting Pat to shove his cock down his throat with no mercy. Use him like the fucking slut he is, treat him like his personal cumbucket.

Gagging, he pulled his fingers out and coughed.

“Thank you…”

Whimpering, he cleaned his hand on his tee in a daze. Brian shifted off his bed, removing his jeans and boxer briefs. Opening the nightstand, he pulled out the bottle of lubricant, tossing it on the pillow. He set his laptop onto the nightstand before returning to lay on the bed. He gazed at the screen, taking in the beautiful sight.

Brian grabbed the bottle of lubricant and poured some on his hand, spreading his legs and began prodding his fingers to his entrance. He slowly inserted one, groaning as he pulled out.

“Please, daddy,” His cock twitched hearing his voice spat those words.

“Please fuck me,” Whimpering, he added another finger, teasing himself.

Brian’s desperation grew, body shuddering as waves of pleasure ran through him hearing his own anguished pleads and desperate need to be rawed mercilessly. To be used like a fucking slut and tossed aside when no longer useful.

“Oh, God. Fuck me, daddy. Please fuck me,” His body quivered.

“I’ll be a good boy. Please fuck me, daddy. I’m a good boy. I’ll be daddy’s good boy,” He choked out, voice cracking, and tears formed in the corner of his eyes. Lustful sighs filled the air, moaning as he gave his cock hard strokes, burrowing his head deeper into the pillow.

Brian’s fingers dug further inside, moans transitioning to a cry, bucking his hips as tears streamed down his face, panting heavily as he pushed a third finger in. He wanted to feel Pat fucking him senseless, fuck him hard into the mattress, make him feel full with his cock buried deep inside. He wanted to be Pat’s perfect little fuck toy.

“Daddy,” His voice hitched, body quaking as his fingers moved, picking up the pace. He drooled, shutting his eyes as he took deep breaths, feeling close.

“Let me cum. Please let me cum, daddy.” He managed to cry out, voice hoarse and panting heavily.

“I’ve been good,”

Brian pressed against his sweet spot, stroking his cock in a quickening pace, choking Pat’s name out as he came onto his hand and stomach, his body quivering and twitching from the intense orgasm.

Brian’s body felt hot as he slowly slipped his fingers out, a sharp gasp escaping his lips.

Panting, he gazed at the laptop screen, admiring the photo one last time before the screen dimmed black. Brian closed his eyes, too tired to move.

“Thank you,"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I have written, so I apologize if it's not so great.  
> Regardless, I hope everyone enjoyed it!  
> 


End file.
